


wine

by lilac_heart (destinedtobelokid)



Series: one word prompts [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtobelokid/pseuds/lilac_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you like a drink of wine?" The question is innocent enough, and a sweet smile accompanies Gwen's words, but Arthur feels a furl of something in his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wine

“Would you like a drink of wine?” The question is innocent enough, and a sweet smile accompanies Gwen's words, but Arthur feels a furl of something in his stomach.

He stares at the cup she holds in her hands.

The wine is a dark red, almost black, and bubbles swirl on the liquids surface. He licks his chapped lips quickly, his thirst burning his dry throat, but he find himself declining.

The very brief flash of anger that flits through her amber eyes is enough for him to know that he was wise to remain painfully thirsty.


End file.
